Blue Berry
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: Melhor Beijo - I Challenge Ships Inusitados/Potterish; EdP; Draco/Luna. Em seu quinto ano, Luna questionava-se como seria se fôssemos todos, seres humanos, um só ser. Mal sabia que a resposta estaria em outro par de olhos azuis...
1. Prólogo

Blue Berry

Blue Berry

Prólogo

"Você já sentiu o mundo todo pulsando dentro de você, como se tudo fosse uma única coisa? Hmm, acho que se fôssemos um só ficaríamos entediados bem depressa... Bom, papai disse que conversar com mandrágoras dá azar na escola, então é bom eu entrar logo antes que ele chegue e me veja com você. Mas, se quer saber, eu acho que acredito mais que dê sorte no amor, como li numa revista. Vai ver meu pai tem ciúmes de você..."

Assim que entrou em sua casa, Luna teve o cuidado de guardar seus protetores de forma que parecessem intocados aos olhos do pai. Talvez o que lera fosse tão certo quanto o que seu pai ensinara, mas isso ela teria de pensar em outra ocasião. Havia muito a arrumar antes de poder retornar às aulas.


	2. Where I Should Be

Capítulo 1 - Where I Should Be

Era uma manhã razoavelmente ensolarada que acompanhava Luna e todos os demais que ali estavam: no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Tons adversos que antes se mesclavam agora davam espaço para um azul levemente acinzentado, porém nítido, que o Sol iluminava com tamanho orgulho.

Mas Luna não se dedicara a olhar esse manto tão claro, e sim as estampas que as nuvens descreviam neste, com seu olhar infantil que sintetizava curiosidade e fascínio ao mesmo tempo. Mas logo seus devaneios seriam quebrados:

- Ei, Luna, preparada para este ano? – sorria meio desajeitado Neville, tentando quebrar o gelo entre os dois.

- Meu pai ficou de me mandar O Pasquim amanhã de manhã. Disse que faltam alguns detalhes finais antes de fechar a edição. De resto, trouxe tudo.

- Ah, é... Que bom...

A credibilidade do Pasquim era deveras dúbia entre grande parte dos alunos de Hogwarts, e Neville se encaixava nessa maioria. Mas, como não queria tentar discutir com Luna e acabar se desgastando, achou melhor simplesmente pensar em algo melhor para se conversar. Mas seu esforço fora desnecessário, já que ela se encarregara da tarefa:

- Você já imaginou como o mundo seria se todos nós fôssemos um só ser?

Neville já estava lamentando não ter feito qualquer comentário sobre quadribol ou outro assunto qualquer antes dela vir com um assunto daqueles. Será que deveria ter ficado com os amigos em outro vagão? Quer dizer, não seria justo abandoná-la ali, sozinha, mas ela não parecia ter se importado com o silêncio até a pouco. É, se dependesse disso ele poderia se juntar aos outros amigos, mas, mesmo assim, pensando duas vezes, talvez fosse igualmente constrangedor ficar sobrando quando Harry e Rony cogitassem tentar algum momento de intimidade com Gina e Hermione. É, parecia inevitável ter de responder à Luna. Mas que resposta daria? Sentia-se um panaca por não conseguir pensar em nada plausível.

- Bom... Err... Acho que não teríamos que nos preocupar com a existência de pessoas como Malfoy, não?

Luna percebeu a tentativa de descontrair de Neville e só sorriu, frustrada com a resposta que obtera. Mas algo que ele colocou em questão lhe aguçara o faro: Malfoy... Se fossem todos um só, ela seria agregada com pessoas de todos os tipos, inclusive pessoas como ele... Seria isso algo ruim? Talvez não. Mas ela logo avistou mais nuvens de formas divertidas e logo esqueceu a questão, o que Neville agradeceu.

Assim, os dois seguiram em silêncio, exceto quando Neville comprou dois sapos de chocolate no intuito de partilhar um com Luna e esta, aérea, respondeu somente que seu pai lhe havia dito qualquer coisa sobre ser prejudicial para estudar História da Magia (o que ele concluiu ser uma tentativa paterna de controlar o consumo de sapos de chocolate da filha). Logo depois, Neville foi solicitado em outro vagão, deixando Luna, por fim, só com seus devaneios.

Ao chegar em Hogwarts, Luna não tardou a correr para seu dormitório na Corvinal, deixando Neville acenando para o nada. Depois teria tempo para eles, pensou.

Já era o quinto ano que escolhera aquele mesmo beliche, próximo a uma janela que se erguia impune da linha da cama inferior do beliche até o teto do quarto. Era razoavelmente estreita, mas era suficiente para uma coruja passar e era o que Luna mais queria; seu Pasquim logo estaria consigo, e ela mal podia esperar.

Tentou se livrar da ansiedade tirando algumas coisas de sua mala e organizando-as numa mesa, localizada logo abaixo da janela. Primeiro separou os livros em duas pilhas: uma com as matérias que gostava e outra com as que não gostava. Depois tirou alguns dos acessórios que seu pai lhe dera durante as férias, grande parte confeccionada pelo mesmo: pulseiras com penas que imitavam as de fênix, um colar com um dente de gnomo pendurado e, o mais extravagante de todos, uma cartola ameixa. Esta era abraçada por uma estranha "fita" feita com pele de pufoso. Por ser muito "fofa", a pele não permitia que se desse um nó muito menos um laço, então estava fixada com alguns alfinetes de cores distintas, de modo a parecerem clipes de papel infantis.

Seu pai alegara que o tom ameixa liberava propriedades ocultas da pele de pufoso, tais como maior destreza na hora de conjurar feitiços, saber o ponto certo de poções e o mais especial de todos: era capaz de atrair para si sinais "ocultos", que seu pai lhe ensinara estarem sendo emitidos por todos os seres vivos, como "vibrações especiais". Estas, se absorvidas, podem ser canalizadas para o crescimento como pessoa e como bruxo. E por isso Luna guardava aquela cartola com tanto apreço; não podia deixar que fosse roubada ou danificada por invejosos.

O céu agora já estava escuro quase que por completo; algumas faixas de azul anil ainda insistiam em permanecer ali, em sua glória, mas o manto que agora se estendia era imponente e logo as dissipou sem grande dificuldade. Logo seria hora de jantar, por isso Luna tratou de cobrir a cartola com um pano repleto de pequenos feijões azuis e pratas, que ela mesma havia feito durante os momentos de tédio nas férias.

Enfim, em Hogwarts. Mais um ano estava prestes a começar... Mas agora Luna só sentia um baque oco em seu estômago, o que significava que era hora de descer para o jantar.


	3. Something In The Air

Capítulo 2 – Something In The Air

A caminho da Mesa da Corvinal, Luna se depara com Harry e Rony conversando discretamente sobre algo; aparentemente não a perceberam ali, e esta também não se pronunciou...

-... E daí ela não disse mais nada.

- Ah, bem, Rony... Veja bem, você não achava mesmo que ia conseguir algo com a Hermione falando "falta uma carta no meu baralho" pra ela, achava? Não me surpreendeu ela perguntar qual era para usar _Accio_. Você sabe... É a Mione.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Eu admito que meu comentário não foi dos melhores... Mas mesmo assim... Ela bem que podia ser menos desligada!

- Isso seria o mesmo que pedir pro Snape cantar para você dormir...

-... Não. Não _mesmo_.

Foi então que Luna tropeçou numa irregularidade do chão, pegando os dois amigos de surpresa.

- Ah... Luna, você por aqui? Como vai?

Harry lançou um olhar para Rony deixando claro que eles não foram muito cuidadosos.

- Acho que tem um trasgo urrando na minha barriga, mas estou bem. E vocês? Andam falando muito com as mandrágoras?

-... Mandrágoras? Bom, de qualquer maneira, foi bom te ver, Luna! Vamos Harry, elas devem estar nos esperando...

"Hmm... Eles deveriam pedir para a professora Sproud alguns minutos a sós com as mandrágoras... Não faria mal algum".

O jantar de Luna consistiu em pegar pequenas porções das diversas comidas ali expostas para misturá-las todas. Enquanto picava e cortava em pequenos pedaços a comida, empenhada, seus colegas cochichavam sobre a prática, sem entender. Mas ela não lhes deu atenção; agora ela já havia fragmentado o suficiente a comida e misturado tanto que parecia uma espécie de sopa espessa com restos de refeições anteriores, que seu pai muitas vezes fazia. Mesmo assim, a estética não a incomodava de todo... Sabia que, se todos os seres humanos fossem um só, não teriam mais padrões de beleza nem nada do tipo, e pouco importaria o resultado final.

Terminado o jantar, a garota logo tratou de ir para seu quarto dormir, ansiosa pelo Pasquim que lhe seria entregue na manhã seguinte. Tão avoada que era, acabou esbarrando em um ombro um pouco mais alto que o seu.

- E então elas estavam me... Ei! Quem ousa... Lovegood?!

- Desculpe... Acho que preciso comer mais maçãs carameladas.

Por um momento, Draco lamentou mentalmente ter se dado ao trabalho de ver quem lhe interrompera em seus feitos das férias, mas agora o erro já estava feito e deveria ser remediado com chave de ouro. Crabbe e Goyle olhavam para Luna com aquele mesmo jeito de sempre: "É de comer?".

- Maçãs carameladas? Achei que seu pai fosse do tipo que dá meias sujas para a filha comer.

Com isso, Draco fez os dois que o acompanhavam caírem na gargalhada, mas, mesmo com isso, Luna o observava com certo interesse. Ela não tinha o rancor gratuito dos outros para com Malfoy, muito menos o desdém que este tivera para com ela; não, aquilo não existia no mundo.

Não no dela, pelo menos.

- Hmm... Você deve estar se referindo à sopa de dilátex que meu pai prepara. Às vezes eles parecem mesmo meias boiando, mas na verdade é a pele do dilátex que se solta por causa da temperatura da água.

Para Draco, parecia inconcebível que ela tivesse falado aquilo a sério. Teria levado seu comentário como mera ingenuidade e ignorância dele ou estaria simplesmente entrando em seu jogo de sarcasmo? Mas, antes que pudesse retrucar, se viu sendo fitado pelos olhos claros e alcalinos de Luna. Ela conseguira desarmar qualquer defesa que ele pudesse ter cogitado armar, simplesmente por lançar aquele olhar inocente e curioso de uma criança indefesa.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça de leve e alisou os cabelos da nuca. Estaria ele, um Malfoy de sangue puro, tendo um relapso e sendo misericordioso? Não podia ser. Mas o fato era que não tinha muito mais o que responder para aquela garota que agora descrevia círculos por seu rosto com os olhos.

- Só vocês para comer essa porcaria mesmo... E vocês dois, vamos embora!

Os três partiram desdenhosamente dali. Luna foi em direção à torre da Corvinal, pensando consigo que Draco deveria provar a sopa de dilátex de seu pai antes de fazer qualquer comentário, porque só este sabia como prepará-la de forma adequada.

Mas ela não estava preocupada com isso. Tinha de estar descansada para poder apreciar o dia que estava por vir.

Draco, por sua vez, continuou o que estava relatando antes da interrupção, tentando não pensar na fraqueza que se apoderara dele há pouco.

- Onde estava mesmo? Ah, sim... As três garotas sugeriram que fôssemos para um lugar ali perto e então... Bem, nem preciso dizer que eu acordei num quarto de motel com as três e mais umas garrafas de bebidas que nem lembrava de ter tomado...

- Pô, maneiro...

- Só é... Não fiz nada nas férias além de ficar dias e dias de cama. Maldita infecção alimentar!

- Você devia parar de comer tudo o que vê pela frente, Crabbe... Vai acabar comendo McGonagall qualquer dia desses! - zombou Goyle, com um trocadilho que aparentemente irritou Crabbe.

- E quem é você para falar algo?! o, tentando nlatando antes da interrupç o queprovado a sopa de dilsaber a verdadeos de Luna. Ela conseguia Não fui eu que confundi a bunda de um gnomo com bolo de fubá cremoso, ou foi?

Draco, que estava um pouco distante desde o desfecho de sua história, recobrou a sua atenção na discussão dos dois a tempo de rir escandalosamente do último comentário. Se bem que, no fundo, tinha de admitir que lamentava ter esse tipo de gente como "amigo". Mesmo assim, ainda podia se divertir às custas deles:

- Mas que... Goyle, por acaso estava num momento de extrema necessidade? Não te contaram que existe masturbação para isso?

- Valeu, Crabbe... E vocês não estavam na hora! Do ângulo que eu estava parecia, sim, um bolo de fubá!

O caminho para as masmorras foi recheado de piadas e desfeitas, ora para Crabbe, ora para Goyle, mas, chegando à Sonserina, logo se separaram: Crabbe foi se sentar num sofá para comer alguns bolinhos que havia guardado no bolso; Goyle o acompanhou, na esperança que o outro lhe desse um de chocolate, uma vez que não teve a "brilhante" idéia de pegar alguns para si também, durante o jantar; já Draco foi para o dormitório. Não que estivesse com sono, mas sim cansado daqueles dois.

Ele havia escolhido a cama superior de um beliche encostado no fundo do quarto e, como a maioria que estava ali já dormira, não seria perturbado tão cedo. Mas será que ele queria mesmo ficar só consigo mesmo? Talvez preferisse quando estava na companhia dos outros, quando podia mentir seguramente e acreditar em suas mentiras, sem ser incomodado pelo que poderia chamar de "verdade".

O rapaz agora olhava distante para a parede, levemente gasta e com alguns arranhões que já se acostumara a ver antes de dormir. Pensou nos dois patifes que arranjara como amigos e viu Harry com Rony e Hermione... Todos com um sangue sujo e indigno, porém, ainda assim, estavam sempre felizes. E ele ali, destinado a pagar pelos erros do pai, dependendo daqueles dois idiotas que tinha como "amigos". Mas não poderia perder mais tempo. Ele tinha de consertar aquilo rápido, ou... Não, não queria pensar no que poderia acontecer a si mesmo e à sua família.

Ouviu alguns roncos vindos da outra extremidade do quarto e concluiu que talvez devesse parar de usar de Pansy para contribuir com sua imagem. Mas isso não importava agora que a areia do sono lhe atingira em cheio.

Draco sonhou com grandes olhos azuis naquela noite.


	4. Deeper Underground

Capítulo 3 – Deeper Underground

Luna recebeu seu Pasquim logo pela manhã, como seu pai prometera. Leu com especial apreço a reportagem sobre itens que eram tidos como adornos erroneamente: pulseiras que na verdade eram amuletos contra diabretes, colares que aguçavam a destreza em manejar a varinha e fivelas que agregavam diferentes tipos de atributos. A que mais lhe chamou atenção fora juntamente uma fivela amarela, com algumas nervuras simulando escamas e duas pequenas patas de dilátex cruzadas no meio da mesma, destacadas por um tecido franzido que tinha como eixo o ponto de cruzamento entre as patas, variando de azul anil para azul marinho nas extremidades.

A figura ali impressa não detalhava tanto assim a fivela, mas Luna a conhecia muito bem, já que seu pai lhe dera um par da mesma. O texto que a acompanhava dizia que a tal fivela dissipava qualquer nebulosidade que a pessoa pudesse atrair para si, como problemas alheios ou mesmo energias negativas liberadas por alguém próximo. Lendo isso, presumiu que seu pai estivera preocupado com possíveis fadas que pudessem lhe atrapalhar nos estudos. Ou seria algo mais? Se era, Luna não deu muita importância à questão. Colocou a revista acima dos livros da pilha de matérias que gostava e seguiu com sua rotina.

Tanto aquele dia quanto aquela semana (e as seguintes) seguiram normalmente; Luna seguiu com os estudos, vezes conversando com Gina, vezes pensando sobre sair voando até a Irlanda, mas, na medida do possível, fazendo todos os deveres que lhe eram solicitados.

Já era Dezembro quando, na execução de um desses, ela se propôs pesquisar a vida de Úrico, o Excêntrico, e, para tanto, resolveu ir à biblioteca com Gina, que pesquisava sobre um artilheiro do Chudley Cannons que Luna desconhecia.

Andando por um corredor do segundo andar, eis que surge ninguém menos que Malfoy, sozinho e com um livro em cada mão, o andar prepotente de sempre. A princípio não avistou as duas, mas, conforme se aproximara do lado oposto do corredor, reparou a Weasley e lançou o mesmo olhar de asco que lançava a todos os demais irmãos.

Como não podia deixar de ser, Gina reparou, e não estava disposta a deixar aquilo morrer ali:

- Com essa cara de bunda, eu devo atrair mais garotas que você...

- Haha! Que piada! Com essa sua _carinha _você não atrai nem o seu amiguinho Potter, quem dirá uma das muitas garotas com quem já dormi, Weasley.

- Hmm... A Gina é uma garota muito bonita.

Os dois se voltaram para Luna: mesmo com um semblante ainda enraivecido, Gina agradecia com o olhar o comentário da amiga; Draco, por outro lado, se lembrou do incidente de dias atrás, mas não se deixaria fraquejar novamente. Não, ele não podia.

- Então você deveria ficar com ela, Lovegood. Ninguém quer mesmo...

- Seu...

- E você? O que você quer, Malfoy? – perguntou Luna, ignorando o teor do comentário dele e o olhar perplexo da amiga perante aquela interrupção.

- Ora, como ousa... Isso não lhe é pertinente, pirralha!

E, novamente, Draco se via naquela situação nem um pouco agradável: Luna fitava-o como se fosse uma criança em frente a um homem nu e que, devido à idade, desconhecesse a existência de órgãos sexuais. Ele sentiu seu rosto corar levemente, e logo tratou de se recompor balançando levemente a cabeça, gesto que foi reparado por Luna com certo interesse.

- Hmm... É, acho que não. Devem ser as fadas. Você devia experimentar isso... – disse Luna, desprendendo uma de suas fivelas amarelas com patas de dilátex e estendendo a mão com a mesma para Draco – Não deve ficar bem com sua roupa, eu sei, mas experimente andar com isso. Acho que vai ajudar...

O primeiro instinto de Draco foi empurrar aquela aberração amarela para longe de sua pessoa, mas como o faria diante de tal olhar que, pela segunda vez, o impossibilitara de agir? Poderia ter simplesmente deixado Luna ali, parada, e seguido adiante sem justificativas. Não seria algo estranho se comparado com confrontos anteriores entre ele e Gina, mas... Mas _ela_ quem estava ali. Isso o apavorava, mas tinha de aceitar que a presença de Luna o desmantelava de forma que não poderia agir daquela forma. E, tentou justificar-se, poderia jogar o artefato barato fora depois; não seria problema.

- E o que é isso, Lovegood? Alguma travessura do sangue sujo? – disse ele por fim, aproximando a mão cautelosamente. Gina observava tudo em silêncio, com uma expressão de perplexidade um tanto quanto óbvia.

- Ah, ela está um pouco suja, mas garanto que vai te ajudar a se livrar das confusões que as fadas andam tramando...

A cena toda parecia algo bizarro para Gina, mas, mais ainda, para Draco, que nunca se imaginara em algo igual. Estava agindo como um menino quando, na verdade, a criança ali era Luna. Mas ele era incapaz de se impor tanto quanto queria, e isso o enfurecia também.

- Que bugiganga barata temos aqui... – disse, pegando a fivela e fixando o olhar nas pequenas patas que a decoravam – Mas, bem, talvez essas patas me sejam úteis em alguma poção _extra-curricular_...

- Você não deve desmontar essa fivela, senão ela não funciona.

Enquanto Draco pensava no que retrucar, surgiram seus dois guarda-costas pessoais: Crabbe reclamando sobre algo que lhes ocorrera e que Goyle nitidamente também desaprovava. Draco se apressou em guardar a fivela, ato que Gina fez questão de saborear para futuros comentários maldosos.

- Ah, ainda bem que chegaram. Estou farto de tantas asneiras! Vamos indo!

E assim, os três se voltaram a andar para a direção que Draco estava indo antes, escutando Gina dizer discretamente:

- Você devia prender para a direita para realçar seu rosto, Malfoy.

Mas ele já se adiantara em sair dali antes que precisasse encarar Luna novamente, seguido pelos outros dois que ficaram sem entender o comentário da Weasley.

- E você... Por acaso ficou louca, Luna?! Dar atenção àquele imbecil...

- _Louca..._ – repetiu Luna consigo mesma, tão baixo que Gina não ouviu.

- Enfim, vamos indo... Não posso perder tempo agora que os treinamentos de quadribol começaram.

Assim, as duas seguiram para a biblioteca sem grandes conversas. Gina ainda estava em choque diante do que acabara de presenciar, mas achou melhor se conter. Poderia também comentar com alguém, mas Luna já sofria discriminação o suficiente.

Chegando na biblioteca, a ruiva se apressou em pegar um volume já gasto de "Quadribol através dos séculos" e, logo em seguida, foi para o local onde Luna agora se encontrava agachada, procurando livros que pudessem lhe ajudar. Vendo que não havia ninguém por ali, a amiga se agachou também e procurou ficar bem próxima dela, de forma que pudesse falar bem baixo e ser compreendida:

- Ei, Luna, você... Você acha que Malfoy estava certo?

- Não sei. Certo e errado são coisas tão difíceis de se imaginar... E não foi você quem me disse para não dar atenção a ele?

- Ah, bem... Mas você não devia ter dado atenção pra ele mesmo! – tentou contornar Gina, ainda que desconcertada com a própria contradição – Mas, talvez Harry não repare em mim mesmo, sei lá...

- Hmm... Você não está com Dino, Gina? Querer muita gente é sinal de...

- Não, você me entendeu errado! Digo como amiga. É, como amiga...

Não foi muito difícil perceber que a amiga estava tentando convencer mais a si mesma que à Luna, mas esta última preferiu ignorar esse fato.

- Então você deve falar com ele, porque não tem como eu te afirmar algo sobre outra pessoa, né?

Gina consentiu com a cabeça e nada mais falaram sobre aquilo. Ela realmente não via grandes motivos para achar que estaria se apaixonando por Harry, e as coisas andavam relativamente bem entre ela e Dino.

Enfim, Luna conseguiu o livro que queria e elas se puseram a sair dali, indo cada qual para sua torre fazer seus deveres.


	5. Taking Control

Capítulo 4 - Taking Control

Os dias seguiram e Luna mal via Gina agora; ora estava com Dino, ora nos treinos de quadribol

Os dias seguiram e Luna mal via Gina agora; ora estava com Dino, ora nos treinos de quadribol. Não que fosse algo doloroso para ela; com o Natal se aproximando ela poderia rever seu pai e, no momento, era o que mais ansiava.

Ao mesmo tempo, Slughorn, o novo professor de Poções, aparentemente marcara uma festa de Natal para seu "grupo especial", o qual incluía Harry Potter, O Eleito. E foi este mesmo que a convidou para ir com ele (como amiga, insistira) na tal festa. Tudo isso contribuía para o sentimento crescente de ansiedade que se instalara em Luna fazia algum tempo.

Não muito distante, um sentimento similar se apoderava de Draco. Estivera tão ocupado tentando cumprir com os planos do Lorde que esquecera completamente do pequeno adereço que ganhara de Luna no bolso de um de seus casacos. Em uma de suas idas para a Sala Precisa, acabou por vascular o bolso e achar o tal objeto: a fivela bizarra e imunda que recebera naquele dia peculiar.

"Como não joguei isso fora ainda?", indagava a si mesmo, agora segurando o objeto de forma displicente, como se desejasse que caísse acidentalmente e, assim, tivesse uma desculpa para ter de jogar o objeto fora. Mas não conseguiu.

Afinal, o que o impedia?

Além de ser mais velho, Draco já era um bruxo quase completo. Lord Voldemort confiara uma missão de alto calão para ele, além do que andava tramando na Sala Precisa. Tinha corpo, poder e astúcia para fazê-la desmoronar quando quisesse, mas... Será que um dia viria a querer? Novamente se perguntava o que o impedia.

Lembrou-se do olhar infantil, porém sereno, de Luna em ambos os encontros diretos que teve com a garota. Aqueles olhos... Lembrou-se de todos que já o encararam antes; o olhar de asco deles estava cravado em sua memória como uma farpa que não retirara quando pudera e agora se encontrava ali, incomodando de vez em outra. Os poucos que não o desprezavam, não ousavam encará-lo tamanho o temor, ou simplesmente não eram sinceros o bastante para erguer os olhos a qualquer que fosse. Mas ela, aquela impertinente, se atrevera a violar seus olhos.

Ela vira o que ele tentou, a muito custo, esconder de todos. E não precisou nem de Oclumência para isso, não. Ela o olhou como ser humano que era, e conseguiu subjugá-lo sem nem mesmo querer fazê-lo. Mas... Não estaria ele exagerando? Ela só encarara-o duas vezes nos olhos, oras! Que homem era aquele que amolecera com algo assim?

Draco guardou a fivela no bolso, disposto a retorná-la para a garota. Não sabia muito o porque daquilo. Talvez quisesse provar a si mesmo que era capaz de encará-la como homem feito que era (ou acreditava ser) e permanecer estável perante sua presença. E, como era extremamente misericordioso, não prepararia nenhuma _surpresa desagradável_ para ela.

Assim, seguiu indo para a Sala Precisa, ao encontro de Crabbe e Goyle, que, a esta altura, já deviam estar aguardando-o no local.


	6. So Close

Capítulo 5 – So Close

E, finalmente, a tão esperada festa de Slughorn chegara. Luna já aguardava, arrumada e vestindo sua cartola ameixa, a chegada de Harry, no Saguão Principal e, dados nem dez minutos de espera, eis que o mesmo chega.

Com um breve cumprimento, ele logo a guiou para a sala do professor, agora decorada com cores fortes, para ambientar uma festa agradável e agitada.

À medida que Harry ia puxando Luna pela mão, esta ia observando todas as pessoas dali e suas vestimentas, vozes e timbres. "Todos muito diferentes e, ao mesmo tempo, muito iguais". Muitos já haviam pensado isso antes, mas só naquele momento ela se deu conta do quão verdadeira é essa idéia. Por um momento percebeu que Harry apertara o passo em direção a um canto e tentou acompanhá-lo, ainda assim fitando os detalhes das pessoas ali presentes.

E, então, tudo se seguiu numa seqüência de fatos deveras rápida: Luna começara a falar com Trelawney; Harry olhava para os lados, talvez se certificando de algo, até Snape aparecer. Logo em seguida, eis que surge Draco, acompanhado de Filch.

Ele olha para Snape e Harry com raiva e, então, percebe Luna ali.

"Então... Ela veio com o _Potter_? Bah, não importa..." pensou, apertando a fivela no bolso das vestes de forma que ouviu-se um ruído de algo quebrando no meio.

Luna reparou-o e começou a fitá-lo com certa curiosidade naquilo tudo.

- Eu o peguei andando pelos corredores, Professor – começou Filch, com orgulho. – Como você sabe, somente os convidados da festa poderiam estar circulando pela escola, então resolvi me certificar de que este pestinha não estivesse me enganando. Ele foi mesmo convidado?

Filch encarava Draco com uma face macabra de quem havia acabado de capturar algo nojento, porém que há muito lhe escapasse; Snape encarava-o como quem havia pego um colega de trabalho estragando seus feitos.

- Obrigado, Filch. Draco, temos que conversar...

- ...

E assim, os dois saíram com passos pesados, tentando não chamar muita atenção. Mas já era tarde. Luna já estava imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. Talvez tivesse perdido a fivela e saído em busca da mesma? E porque Snape teria se enfurecido tanto? Teria invejado o artefato? Não, Snape combina mais com broches de Trasgo. Enfim, quando se deu por conta, lá estava ela sozinha com Sibila. Teve a impressão de ter ouvido Harry falar sobre ir a algum lugar e presumiu que ia ao encontro de Draco. E, francamente, parte dela também queria ir.

O que este acharia de ser um só com todos os outros? Até agora só havia perguntado a grifinórios e corvinais, e só obtivera respostas frustrantes. Talvez um sonserino pudesse ajudá-la em sua questão. Mas, como não conseguiria fazê-lo agora, desatou a conversar com Trelawney sobre suas descobertas mais recentes referentes a pixies, o que a professora pareceu ouvir com demasiado interesse.

Pouco depois, as pessoas começaram a ir embora até Luna, finalmente, se dirigir para sua Torre, agora cansada.

Ela sonhou com um mar de cabelos louro-acinzentados naquela noite.


	7. Stalkers

Capítulo 6 – Stalkers

Depois daquele breve encontro, Luna decidiu por seguir Malfoy até conseguir, finalmente, abordá-lo com sua questão. Para ela não seria difícil perguntar, mas, já havia algum tempo, notara que as pessoas reagiam de forma irracional ao ouvir sua pergunta quando rodeadas por outras. Não entendia muito bem o porquê, mas sua compreensão não seria desperdiçada naquilo. Aceitaria aquilo como fato e, com base nisso, agiria de forma a poder questionar Draco quando sozinha com ele.

Foi pensando sobre esse encontro que Luna passou o Natal em sua casa e retornou à Hogwarts, agora confiante de que ele se concretizaria. Era só uma questão de tempo...

Quanto ao tempo, à ele foi incumbida a tarefa de levar consigo os dias e meses, como sempre fizera. Levou notas boas e ruins, ganhos e perdas de pontos para as casas, amizades, desavenças e, principalmente, engodos.

Já estavam em meados de março, e Draco andava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Não bastasse seus problemas estarem finalmente sendo resolvidos, a hora de se provar um futuro Comensal digno o esperava. Seu sangue sempre se provara nobre por si só; o rubro que agora alimentava cada parte de seu ser não era uma mera cor.

Ele era um Malfoy, afinal.

Mas, para o Lorde, uma simples evidência genética não bastava. Ainda mais sabendo que os Malfoy estavam agora em dívida para com ele, não seria proveitoso deixá-las de lado. Assim, sobrou para ele, o mais novo de sua linhagem, provar-se nobre o suficiente. E o legado de nobreza Malfoy era um peso tremendo, mas ele encarava pelo ângulo de ser algo a se orgulhar. Um brasão estava cravado em seu coração desde o dia que nascera, e ali permaneceria, reluzente, até o fim de sua grandiosa existência.

Durante o tempo que passou, Luna tentou achar um momento apropriado diversas vezes para perguntar o que tanto queria saber para Malfoy. Ela sabia que teria de ser paciente para obter algo, já que ele não se entregaria fácil (ainda mais com as fadas o atormentando tanto, pelo modo como andava de lá para cá em seu tempo livre), mas ela não pretendia deixar a questão em aberto.

Eis que estava ela, Luna, caminhando pelos corredores em seu horário de almoço quando avistou Draco, andando para longe dali, aparentemente sozinho.

Como já havia almoçado e feito os deveres para a próxima aula há muito, decidiu que poderia tentar interceptá-lo novamente. Com as esperanças de sempre, lá se foi ela atrás dele.

Subindo algumas escadarias, logo se depararam com um lugar que lhe era muito familiar: o corredor da Sala Precisa. Porém, não era isso que prendera a atenção de Luna naquele momento: duas armaduras, igualmente dispostas, pareciam emanar algo que ela não sabia explicar, mas sentia como uma _vibração_. Não achava certo deixá-las ali e, então, decidiu quebrar a barreira do silêncio:

- Apresentem-se, nobres cavaleiros.

Draco, que andava a passos largos, logo parou e, estático, ficou a observar a cena.

Não que estivesse exatamente "surpreso" com o teor da cena, mas sua decorrência em pleno corredor vazio, onde só os dois (e as armaduras) estavam naquele momento. O que Lovegood estaria fazendo ali? Estaria seguindo-o a mando de Dumbledore? Não. O velho poderia ser persuasivo com Potter e seus amigos, mas eles lhe bastavam. Não precisava de "reforços mirins", afinal.

Ou estaria contando com isso? Com o fato de ele achar improvável Luna ser uma vigia? Não poderia descartar a possibilidade, afinal. Bom, o que quer que fosse, não havia tempo de hesitar: por mais distraída que fosse, ele tinha certeza de que havia notado sua presença ali (isso se não o estava seguindo) e, mesmo que não tivesse, certamente notaria qualquer tentativa vã de fugir de sua parte.

Assim, foi caminhando ao encontro da garota. Calmamente, pelo modo como esta conversava com as armaduras despreocupada, ele foi andando até estar a cinco passos de Luna, mas esta nem se deu conta. Estava absorta em discutir com as armaduras assuntos que lhe pareciam de extrema importância.

Há meses, Draco sonhara com aqueles olhos azuis engolindo seu ser. Mas agora, estando atrás dela, não teria de se preocupar com eles, nem com o modo como descobrem cada fragmento maquiado em seu ser.

Mas, se não tinha com o que se preocupar, porque não estava tudo bem? Porque ele sentia que deveria virá-la e deixá-la encará-lo como sempre? Por quê?

Sentia algo pulsante dentro dele. Algo irracional que implorava para sair dali e parar de estar preso a tantos conceitos que lhe haviam sido impostos. "Impostos"... Bobagem! Ele escolhera esses mesmos conceitos e, com eles, se tornara o homem que nenhum outro garoto de sua idade conseguira. Talvez fosse apenas... Desejo? Mas que horror! Atração por Lovegood, que coisa doentia... Doentia, é.

- Não vou mais incomodá-los com esses assuntos... O quê? Vocês gostariam de saber sobre o garoto que agora se encontra atrás de mim? – disse Luna, virando-se para Malfoy suavemente – Hmm... Este é o Draco Malfoy. Muita gente não gosta dele, mas eu arrisco dizer que é falta de suco de abóbora com cogumelos roxos... Foi assim que meus pais se conheceram, sabiam? Mas isso eu posso lhes contar em outra ocasião. Agora - disse ela, agora totalmente de fronte a Draco -, sua vez.

- Minha... vez?! Com quem pensa que está lidando, aberração?! Sou eu quem faz as perguntas aqui, pirralha! – esnobava ele, tão seguro de si que, por um momento, deixou de lado todas as dúvidas antes cogitadas – Você quem deveria me dizer o que faz neste corredor. Sozinha!

- Ahm... Eu? – ela sorriu.- Vim conversar com as armaduras, você não viu?

- Não adianta me enganar, impertinente! Eu sei que você estava me seguindo. Acha que sou imbecil como você?

Não restavam dúvidas de que Draco não gostaria nem um pouco de ser um só com todos. Ele deixara bem claro que precisava se distinguir dos demais, se sentir "alguém" no meio das pessoas. Todavia, ela chegara até ali para perguntar-lhe pessoalmente. Poderia ter optado deduzir pelo modo como Malfoy se portava, mas não achou justo, muito menos honesto. Achou mais prudente questioná-lo, ouvir que resposta este daria. Ela lançou um olhar de desafio para ele, ignorando todo o ódio que este emanava sobre sua existência, e perguntou-lhe suavemente:

- E se fôssemos um só? Seríamos imbecis também? Ou talvez fôssemos melhorados?

Novamente, ele se deparava com aquela situação: seu repúdio por ela estar ali pareceu não perturbá-la. Ao contrário, pareceu somente amplificar seu olhar compreensivo, sua voz serena, seu jeito acolhedor... Não! Não está certo. Como se ver confortado numa pessoa daquelas? Num ser asqueroso por natureza e bizarro por criação? E, afinal, que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Seria algum tipo de teste?

A pergunta de Luna foi uma só, mas fez com que Draco se dividisse em muitas mais, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma serpente de calor vinda do olhar de Luna lhe percorrer todas as lembranças, todos os pensamentos. Ele queria se desvencilhar daquilo, se desprender daquele olhar que dissecava seus orbes com a facilidade de um raio de luz.

Mas não podia. Não conseguira lutar contra aquilo até aquele momento, e continuava falhando em escapar daquele sentimento de impotência. Em seu inconsciente, algo naquilo lhe soava tão certo, como se tudo o que deveria fazer era se entregar àquilo. Àquela tranqüilidade que o acolhera desde sempre, e o convidava a se juntar.

"Deixe disso, você é um nobre!", ele se debatia mentalmente, a voz de Luna ecoando ao fundo.

- Você acha que pode se safar sempre se for chegando fazendo perguntas?! Acha que sou tolo?! E porque eu seria um só com alguém como você, Lovegood?! – disse, empunhando a varinha; não havia tempo para hesitar – Agora diga o que _realmente_ veio fazer aqui! Vamos, diga!

Rapidamente, Luna sacou sua varinha também, mas não parecia muito preocupada. Somente o fez para, em último caso, ter chance de se defender. Mas não pretendia chegar àquele ponto. No fundo, sabia que ele não tentaria nada demais. Fossem as fadas, fosse a vontade dele, de algum jeito inexplicável, ela confiava naqueles olhos nublados que agora a encaravam com certo rancor.

- Você não devia sair apontando sua varinha pelos cantos, sabia? Isso pode causar problemas. E você se torna um pára-raio de criaturas mágicas voadoras. Elas estão sempre atrás de varinhas para brincar e...

- CHEGA! Foi Dumbledore quem te mandou aqui, não foi?! NÃO FOI?!

Os dois estavam agora mais próximos, e um ar carregado de rancores, desconfianças e preocupações agora envolvia Draco, deixando-o tenso a cada inspiração.

- ...Dumbledore? Não, não foi ele quem me mandou pra cá. Aliás, eu achei que ele estava viajando. Por acaso você estava procurando por ele? É por isso que está aqui?

Talvez ela estivesse mentindo. Talvez estivesse se fazendo de desentendida. Mas... Draco não cogitou essa possibilidade por muito tempo. Ela estava sendo convincente demais e ninguém daquela escola, além dele, conseguiria mentir com tamanha convicção. Ninguém.

- Não. E mesmo que fosse, isso não é da sua conta, pirralha impertinente. Por acaso seus amiguinhos te abandonaram, é isso?

- Não... Meus amigos são poucos, mas não me abandonariam. E olhe, você também está sozinho aqui. Seus amigos te abandonaram?

Amigos. Ele não tinha amigos, mas sim subordinados. Somente peças para um plano maior, o qual ele seria o único a receber os créditos. Sim, ninguém merecia metade daquilo que conquistara com as próprias mãos: sua nobreza. Alguém como ele não precisava de amigo algum... Precisava? Bobagem! A única coisa da qual precisava no momento era reconquistar a confiança do Lorde para sua família e honrar, assim, seu nome. Não via como amigos poderiam ajudá-lo.

- Amigos, bah... Que bobagem. Só os fracos precisam de amigos para andar. Eu posso me erguer com minhas próprias pernas. Não preciso de nenhum verme para me ajudar!

- Então talvez você seja mais tolo do que eu. Sabe, as pessoas precisam umas das outras. Assim como você precisa do Crabbe e do Goyle. Eles são seus amigos, não?

- Aqueles dois? Amigos? Não existe isso. Assim como todo sonserino que se preze, só temos contato com quem nos convém. Muito mais útil que meras amizades.

Os dois haviam abaixado a guarda. A neblina que antes dominara Draco agora lhe deu chance de recobrar sua atitude arrogante de sempre, seu ar de superioridade perante todo ser vivo. Mas Luna parecia um tanto quanto atordoada com o que acabara de ouvir.

Como pode haver alguém assim? Tão distante a ponto de não precisar de ninguém? Algo estava errado...

- Draco... Você nunca pensou em conversar com alguém sobre acontecimentos estranhos, sobre quadribol ou mesmo sobre receitas alternativas? Nunca tentou ter uma conversa sem algum interesse por trás desta?

Ela lançou um olhar choroso para este, como uma mãe olha para o filho antes deste ir para a guerra. Preocupação e piedade se viam refletidas na íris exaltada de Draco, paralisado pelo que ouvira. A resposta era óbvia: claro que não. Porque teria de ter alguma conversa além das que lhe dariam informações ou que lhe fizessem rir dos vermes da escola? Nunca tivera conversas por ter, muito menos conversas "amigáveis". Nunca viu serventia naquilo, mas então... Porque essa sensação agora? Esse baque mudo, que só ele ouvira? Só ele e ela... Sim, ela poderia ver tudo o que se passava com ele. A pressão, a agonia, tudo ali, em carne viva. E ela não tirava proveito daquilo. Pelo contrário: fazia questão de remendar. Por quê? Porque ela?

- Não, eu...

- Você não precisa ser sempre assim com todo mundo.

O par de olhos que o chamava fê-lo aproximar-se mais da garota. Aquilo era tão ridículo, tão... Banal. O olhar límpido que agora fitava-o continuava insistindo em lhe oferecer a calma que tanto buscara nos últimos meses, a tranqüilidade que lhe haviam roubado no momento que decidiram que os descuidos de sua família no passado seriam impressos em suas costas. Há poucos centímetros daquilo tudo, ele não resistiria muito mais.

Malditos olhos azuis. Maldita carne fraca.


	8. Let The Flames Begin

Capítulo 7 – Let The Flames Begin

Ele a beijou.

Sem saber o que fazer, Luna permaneceu estarrecida pelo que acontecera. Um beijo, assim, do nada? Tinha a certeza de que aquilo não poderia ser culpa das fadas, muito menos de pixies ou qualquer outra criatura mágica desocupada. Um beijo, assim, sem mais nem menos? Nunca tivera esse tipo de situação antes. Já fora beijada na face, mas somente nesta e, mesmo assim, por membros de sua família. Era uma sensação quente que permeava a boca da garota, descobrindo o porque seu pai lhe resguardara tanto. Era bom. Por mais frio que Draco aparentasse aos demais, seus lábios aqueceram os dela como um longo e demorado gole de chocolate quente com hortelã. Ela fechou os olhos.

Onde estava com a cabeça? Um breve pensamento de estar sujando seus lábios invadiu a mente de Draco. Era uma Lovegood que ele estava beijando, afinal. Sentia a carne impura dos lábios de Luna nos seus, mas não se sentia um infrator da lei das castas. Por mais que tentasse retomar sua atitude elitista, aquilo lhe era tão confortante, tão... Bom. De todos os beijos que dera, nunca tinha sentido tanto êxtase quanto neste.

Eles dançavam juntos em suas bocas, enquanto as mãos de Malfoy tocavam friamente o corpo de Luna, que pousara levemente uma mão no peito deste.

Seriam as conversas com mandrágoras que a levaram até aquilo? Ou estar usando sua cartola naquela festa? Talvez os dois. Mas isso não importava. A chuva de cores que a inundava por dentro parecia muito mais atraente: um pôr-do-sol com cores cítricas se instalara em seu consciente, mesclando tons de verde, laranja e amarelo, vezes surpreendidos por mechas de um rosa tão intenso quanto o que sentia em seu corpo. Um arrepio azul percorria agora todo o seu ser, guiando suas mãos até o rosto de Draco, o qual abraçaram com delicadeza. O gole de chocolate quente com hortelã se tornava cada vez mais doce.

Ele sentia todas as pedras que estavam em suas costas caírem no chão. Tons de azul agora invadiam sua mente, dançando como numa chuva na madrugada, que poucos tem o prazer de prestigiar e dar o devido valor. Viu duas grandes asas esculpidas naquela imensidão azul que agora era sua mente, convidando-o a voar longe dali. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era trazê-la para perto de si. E foi o que fez.

Estavam conectados. Fosse pelo beijo, fosse pelo modo como estavam dispostos naquele corredor, não importava.

Luna teve a impressão de ouvir as armaduras cochicharem umas com as outras sobre o que estava ocorrendo ali, mas não tinha tempo para aquilo. Estava perto de obter suas respostas, todas elas, mas...

Ele se afastou. Chega daquela loucura. No que estavam pensando? Ele, um potencial Comensal e ela, uma simples garota, juntos? Nunca! Fora um momento de fraqueza, admitia, mas só. Não sucumbiria àquilo denovo. Não precisava de ninguém para lhe consolar. E, se houvesse a necessidade física, Pansy lhe serviria de pronto. Não havia porque precisar da intervenção de Luna em sua rotina. Não. Mesmo tendo resolvido grande parte de seus problemas, havia muito ainda a ser feito. Não tinha tempo para isso. Aliás, não tinha de ficar se justificando para si mesmo. Sua aura pedante havia retornado, duas vezes reforçada.

Porém, restava ainda uma dúvida: o que dizer? Não via razões para se explicar ou se desculpar, tendo em mente que a herege ali era Luna, por ousar tocar em alguém tão acima de sua existência.

Ela tentou se aproximar, fazendo o garoto recuar alguns passos mais. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estavam todas aquelas cores, todo o hortelã? Com os dedos da mão direita, ela sentiu o próprio coração batendo forte. O que diria agora? Não havia lido nada sobre aquilo que ocorrera no Pasquim nem em lugar algum.

- Escute aqui... Se você tentar algo comigo, ou mesmo cogitar a possibilidade de contar isso para quem quer que seja, pagará caro, entendeu? Não sei o que você fez comigo, se me azarou ou o quê... Mas vou descobrir... Garota insolente. Saiba que vai ter volta.

E, com uma face austera, saiu andando, até virar no fim do corredor, rumo ao lugar onde a Sala Precisa o aguardava.

Ela, por outro lado, ficou ali, em transe, somente com as armaduras ao seu redor para lhe consolar. Tocou os lábios suavemente, tentando se recordar da situação toda.

Esteve tão perto de suas respostas e, de repente, elas se foram... Seria mais uma daquelas suas dúvidas sem resposta, aquelas que aguardam no fundo de seu consciente por uma chance de reaparecer? Não queria que fosse assim. E aquele beijo. Sim, aquele beijo...

Ela fechou os olhos e então, decidida, saiu dali, rumo à Torre da Corvinal. Teria sua chance quando fosse o momento, ela tinha certeza.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, ela olhava vagamente o céu, tingido como uma cortina de veludo azul escuro e algumas poucas manchas nubladas.

Draco lembrava das cores que viu, da garota da Corvinal que sentava alinhada a ele em quase todas as refeições. A garota que ele não conseguira encarar, muito menos esquecer.

Por muito tempo, os dois tiveram sonhos tempestuosos. Eram véus de diversos azuis que se digladiavam sem parar, vezes refletindo os finos traços dele, vezes os misteriosos olhos dela. Raramente um fio alaranjado se esparramava por entre todos aqueles tons abatidos, na esperança de trazer um novo vigor ao cenário. Mas era em vão.

Os dois estavam desesperadamente aguardando o final do ano letivo, na esperança de superar aquilo, de aliviar-se de todas as dúvidas e pensamentos sem sentido.

Abril havia chegado quando Draco finalmente conseguiu se livrar de todos os seus problemas. A batalha se aproximava.


	9. Still Right Here

Capítulo 8 – Still Right Here

Parecia que tudo corria bem: suas notas, como sempre, altas; sua casa estava com grande chance de vencer a Grifinória naquele ano; o objeto que passara tanto tempo tentando consertar na Sala Precisa estava pronto para ser usado novamente. Então, porque Draco continuava com aquela sensação de que algo ainda jazia incompleto? O dever estava praticamente cumprido. Deveria estar sentindo orgulho de si, mas... Tudo o que conseguia pensar era sobre aquele momento. Sobre Luna. Por quê? Porque justo ela fê-lo sentir-se tão bem, tão confortável, tão... Humano. Sim, era isso. Ela o enxergava como humano que era e nada além disso. Nada de dizer que era um ser cruel, desprezível, arrogante, ou mesmo asqueroso. Ela não o repudiava por ser quem era. Mas, será que era isso mesmo o que ele queria? Será que queria a compreensão dela?

No fundo, toda aquela reputação fazia com que fosse venerado por muitos, elevava sua imagem. Sim, a fama. Sua nobreza dignamente cortejada por todos os merecedores de vislumbrar sua pessoa.

Aparentemente, Luna guardara aquele incidente para si tão bem quanto Draco, o que acabou não afetando a imagem que este tinha para os demais. Imagem...

Draco vinha agüentando muita pressão do Lorde sobre si e sua família. Guardou tudo para si, seguramente distante de possíveis deslizes. Não poderia demonstrar fraqueza, principalmente quando seu sangue corria perigo. Se seu pai não tivesse tratado com tamanha displicência o diário do Lorde, se este não fosse rancoroso, talvez as coisas estivessem diferentes. Talvez ele não se sentisse tão impotente.

Era verdade que grande parte de seus problemas havia acabado, mas, ainda restava uma tarefa guardada para o final. Algo que ele recusou admitir para si por muito tempo, mas que o aterrorizava. E não tinha como extravasar aquilo, nem alguém para lhe dizer algo significativo naqueles momentos de agonia sufocada. Crabbe e Goyle normalmente o acompanhavam, mas não eram de grande valia para isso. Estavam sempre preocupados em comer e em serem reconhecidos como braços direito e esquerdo de Draco, para assim conquistar algum reconhecimento (mesmo que mínimo) dentro de sua casa.

Tentando não pensar nisso, Draco foi caminhando mais uma vez para o corredor que dava acesso para a Sala Precisa. Como um rei que tem plena consciência de sua realeza, este caminhava imponente, com o olhar erguido para o topo da alta janela que revelava um dia acinzentado, com leves borrões azuis, já desgastados de tanto serem comprimidos pelas nuvens carregadas que ali desfilavam.

Levemente entretido com a visão, não teve tempo de evitar o corpo que se encontrava em seu caminho, colidindo com este e, conseqüentemente, indo de encontro ao chão.

- Ah! – gritou uma voz feminina familiar, agora também caída.

Após segundos tentando entender o que se passara ali, ele avistou mechas louras logo abaixo de si, encobrindo um rosto que ele já sabia a quem pertencia. Era ela.

- ...Luna? – indagou ele, tentando se recompor da surpresa que, por mais que negasse, lhe fora deveras agradável – O quê... O que você está fazendo aqui?! Não deixei claro que queria distância de você?

Agora ele já havia levantado parte de si, ainda prendendo a garota entre as pernas.

- Terei de ser mais claro desta vez? – disse vil, sacando a varinha do bolso.

Mas o gesto foi interrompido pelo toque delicado da mão de Luna na dele. Ele a fitou, pasmo. No fundo, ele já esperava aquilo. Sabia que sua figura não a intimidava como aos demais. No fundo, ele _queria_ isso.

- Você me chamou pelo primeiro nome – sorriu ela, erguendo-se calmamente para ficar frente a frente com ele.

- Que coisa, não? Esperava que eu te chamasse de "animal" ou algo assim? Se bem que...

- Normalmente, são meus amigos que me chamam de Luna. Quer dizer, sem contar meus parentes e alguns professores...

- Argh, não me interrompa! E quem se importa com isso? Patética...

Se dando conta de como estavam dispostos, Draco logo se levantou, deixando Luna sentada no chão, apoiada em seus dois braços. Por que não podia simplesmente lançar-lhe um feitiço naquele momento?

Ela olhou para ele dos pés à cabeça, dando especial atenção aos seus olhos chuvosos. Conseguia ver todos os oceanos, mares e rios. Todos ali, naqueles olhos que a destratavam de longe. Mas ela não se sentia menosprezada. Sentia uma certa curiosidade naquilo. Algo naquelas ondas revoltadas a atraía como nada antes.

Os dois, agora erguidos, encaravam-se friamente, como numa disputa de resistência. Ambos procurando qualquer descuido do outro para poder tomar o controle da situação. Mas Luna não permaneceria naquilo por muito tempo.

Desviando o olhar para os detalhes arquitetônicos do teto, ela parecia manter o tom de voz calmo como sempre:

- Dizem pelos cantos que você já é um Comensal da Morte. Mas eu não acredito nisso.

- Quem te disse isso? Potter? – ele já ia perguntando indignado quando se deu conta e esbravejou, impaciente: - E porque não acreditaria?! Acha que sou incompetente como você e seus amiguinhos? Haha, que piada...

- Não acho que você seja incompetente, Draco. Só acho que você atrai efeitos místicos demais para ser escolhido por Voldemort como Comensal. Não seria conveniente para ele ter um pára-raio de interferências mágicas, não acha?

- "Pára-raio de interferências mágicas"?! Não me faça rir! – disse, não contendo uma longa risada, forçando-a para aborrecer a garota.

Mesmo assim, ela não pareceu se deixar abater por aquela reação infame da parte dele. De alguma forma, ela já esperava isso. Normalmente, essas pessoas não têm consciência de seu potencial mágico e, mesmo que tenham, não sabem fazer bom uso deste. Algumas tentam usar de forma egocêntrica e desmedida. Outras só entram em colapso por se acharem aberrações. Dentre essas duas opções, era melhor que ele esnobasse a idéia.

O silêncio que ali baixara não poderia se estender por muito tempo, ou ele começaria a se lembrar daquele dia fatídico, daquele beijo... Depois daquilo, Pansy lhe parecia um mero pedaço de carne. Não que não fosse antes, mas agora era tão mais evidente que a garota não possuía atrativos que, depois de algumas tentativas de recobrar a opinião de tempos atrás, ele acabou por dispensá-la atestando ter melhores opções. Ela não exigiu saber que opções eram estas, mas, se tivesse, Draco não poderia lhe responder a verdade... Não poderia dizer "Luna", mesmo tendo cogitado a possibilidade. E, entre sentir a aspereza dos lábios de Pansy ou sonhar com a leveza dos de Luna, ele preferiu a segunda opção. E como sonhara com a pouca memória que lhe restara daquele beijo... É, tarde demais.

Ela se virou em direção às escadarias que a levariam de volta à sua origem e proclamou, com a voz conformada:

- Hmm... Não é justo continuar te acuando com minha curiosidade... Acho melhor eu descer agora e estudar um pouco. Até – ela se despediu, já indo para sua Torre.

Quando tocara o primeiro degrau da escadaria, uma mão a deteve de seguir seu caminho. Reconhecendo aquele toque um tanto quanto firme, ela viu Draco por detrás de seu ombro. Seria que, agora que finalmente desistira de obter uma resposta, ele decidira dizê-la? Ou teria se esquecido de algo? Ou talvez...

- Não estou dizendo que confio em você, mas... Venha comigo.

Fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, ela seguiu Draco até a porta em frente à porta da Sala Precisa. Ali, os dois ficaram parados e quietos por alguns minutos, até ele decidir se explicar, tentando esconder a parcela de si que se sentia humilhada com tudo aquilo:

- Meu pai sempre foi um pai muito honroso. Sempre fora um exemplo a seguir, alguém que eu queria ser num futuro não tão distante. Mas, como Comensal, veja... – e titubeou, agora incerto se deveria prosseguir ou simplesmente interromper a história ali.

Se optasse pela primeira opção, não estaria traindo seu próprio sangue? O sangue que gerou aquele que ali estava, que o amamentou e criou com o melhor que pôde oferecer, que lhe garantiu a sua formação como pessoa até aquele ponto de sua vida. Todavia, escolhendo a segunda opção, seria um tanto quanto sem sentido ter levado Luna até ali e começado a falar. Suas palavras ficariam perdidas no ar, mas tinha certeza de que o apetite dos olhos da garota não. E então, o que fazer?

- Meu pai também é um grande exemplo para mim. Às vezes fico pensando se crescerei tão brilhante quanto ele, ou se ele só me diz isso para me consolar.

Ele despertou do impasse. Elogios... Desde que aquela maratona começara, os únicos e escassos elogios que vinha ouvindo eram de sua mãe e, mesmo assim, não eram muito encorajadores.

- Mesmo não merecendo, ainda assim ele te elogia.

- Seu pai também deve se orgulhar de você.

- Como sabe? Como pode alegar uma coisa dessas? Hein?! – ele fitou nervoso a parede, os olhos escurecidos pela pouca luz que o corredor lhe conferia.

- É só um palpite... Eu vi seu pai no Ministério ano passado, e me pareceu do tipo que se orgulharia de ter um filho como você.

- "Como você"... Ora, se te trouxe aqui para ser insultado, não sabe com o que está lidando, Love...

- Você está sempre em destaque dentre os sonserinos e é conhecido por quase todas as casas. Não sei se considera isso um insulto, mas foi isso que eu quis dizer. Acho que você deve cumprir com o seu dever, aos olhos dele.

Ele recuou um pouco e pousou o olhar na janela ao lado deles, deixando sua tez refletir a pouca luz proveniente de fora.

- Ser conhecido... Você acha que só isso me basta? Acha que só a fama me é conveniente? É claro que ela me trás diversas vantagens, mas... – e cerrou os punhos – De quê adianta cumprir com meus deveres se já fui marcado pelo Lorde como um herege? Meu pai não fez nada de errado, nada! Ele fez o que deveria ser feito. Se o Lorde tivesse um pouco mais de inteligência, não consideraria meu pai um incompetente, muito menos estaria punindo a todos nós. Aquela criatura bizarra não sabe como utilizar dignamente do poder que tem. Fica desprezando os poucos fiéis que tem sem nem pestanejar. – Draco tentou manter a pose inflexível, mesmo deixando transparecer em sua voz um certo rancor - Mesmo assim, ser um Comensal não deixa de ser algo interessante. O status e as garantias que este cargo me ofereceriam... Fora que é meu legado protelar a reputação dos Malfoy dentre os Comensais. Teria orgulho em fazer isso.

Luna se posicionou ao seu lado, correndo o olhar de seu rosto para a janela diversas vezes, até se decidir por ele e fitá-lo, desta vez com um olhar vago.

- Se fôssemos todos um, não haveria esse tipo de preocupação. Não haveria como nos atingirem, porque seriam parte de nós. Não teríamos obrigações para com ninguém.

- Você ainda insiste nisso, Luna? – ele se virou e encarou-a severamente.

- É só o que acho... É claro que não somos um, então isso pouco importa. Mas acho idiotice você se empenhar em pagar pelos erros alheios. Voldemort pode ser um ótimo chantagista, mas não sabe nada sobre as pessoas. Se soubesse, provavelmente não teria de utilizar desse tipo de recurso para manter seus Comensais. É o que eu acho.

Ele sorriu levemente para ela, como que dizendo "você não tem jeito mesmo" com os olhos, muito mais límpidos que o céu agora.

- Se fosse só esse o problema daquele pano de chão dotado de habilidades mágicas...

- Veja... Parece que está garoando – disse Luna, apoiando a mão direita na janela, na pretensão de agarrar um pedaço do céu para si.

Draco, por sua vez, se apoiou com sua mão esquerda no peitoril da janela, observando os pequenos pingos que desenhavam hachuras ali. Olhou de soslaio para a garota loura e levemente mais baixa que ele que se encontrava ao seu lado direito. Era tão graciosa e, ao mesmo tempo, tão simples. Ali, quieta, olhando a garoa que começara a engrossar havia pouco, parecia até uma boneca de porcelana polonesa, disposta cuidadosamente numa vitrina, só esperando quem seria o comprador de sorte que decidiria por adquiri-la.

- Luna, eu acho que te devo... – começou ele, depois de um longo intervalo de tempo.

- Não trabalho em Gringotes, Draco. Como pode vir falar comigo sobre dívidas?

Draco olhou desconcertado para ela. Uma aura de serenidade envolvia a garota de tal forma que ele se sentiu levemente constrangido por estar, até alguns instantes atrás, tão desesperado. Ela emanava pequenas ondas azuis que o atraíam num magnetismo quase irracional e, não desobedecendo às leis físicas, este passou o braço direito por detrás de Luna, abraçando com sua mão a mão dela que repousava na janela, levemente fria.

Um embate de forças começou em seu peito: como uma raposa fúlgida, um ímpeto de sucumbir ao desejo em tantas noites sonhado agora tentava dominá-lo por inteiro, sem sequer pensar duas vezes; esta função cabia ao seu receio, nobre tigre branco, que o fazia querer avaliar a situação calmamente, cogitando todas as possibilidades para, só assim, decidir como agiria. Os dois se debatiam de um lado para outro no interior do rapaz louro que agora apertava a mão de Luna firmemente, como que buscando apoio naqueles pequenos e delicados dedos de algodão que ela tinha. O conflito o levou para mais perto dela, com a esperança de que os animais se dissipariam ou que o vencedor se anunciaria logo.

Uma mão na cintura dela, se atreveu a raposa. Um olhar incerto buscando seu cúmplice, revidou o tigre.

A garota retribuiu com um olhar límpido e condescendente com o gesto, invadida por uma chuva de pétalas de todas flores e cores, que preenchia seu corpo como um belo vaso de cristal. Sorriu livre e, aproximando seu corpo ao dele, ouviu seus batimentos acelerados cuidadosamente. Podia distinguir as ruidosas investidas da raposa das cautelosas aproximações do tigre, todas impressas nitidamente no toque de Draco, que agora descia com os finos dedos pelos contornos dela. De cada arrepio que sentia, uma nova brisa agitava graciosamente as pétalas de seu ser.

Ele beijou-lhe a nuca, sentindo o aroma de orvalho que Luna exalava, como numa tarde de calmaria após a torrente matinal. Sentiu o corpo dela aprovar o gesto e, repetindo-o, sussurrou:

- Pense em um lugar para nós...

Ela olhou para o lado e entendeu o pedido. Fechou os olhos, manteve o pensamento fixo no que queria e, puxando Draco pela mão, abriu a maçaneta.


	10. Quiet Hour

Capítulo 9 – Quiet Hour

Draco teve de piscar os olhos diversas vezes antes de ter certeza do que estava vendo. Não, ele não estava delirando.

A sala era similar ao dormitório não só da Sonserina, mas das Casas num geral. O revestimento do chão e das paredes, os detalhes arquitetônicos das colunas, tudo igual. Mas, ao contrário dos dormitórios convencionais, este era mais estreito, contendo só três camas, dispostas uma ao lado da outra, sendo a última um beliche já gasto. Nas paredes, vários quadros abstratos, um mais expressivo que o outro. Além destes, havia diversas fitas de seda, largas e longas, envolvendo o cômodo todo: ameixa, rosa, laranja, verde-limão, azul coral... O quarto era uma verdadeira enxurrada de cores.

Luna ficou um tempo observando as diversas emoções impressas naqueles tons vivos, como se estivesse olhando para dentro dela mesma. Ele se apoiou no ombro da garota:

- Então... É assim que você vê o mundo? – disse, sussurrando devagar.

Ela permaneceu calada por uns instantes, como quem espera a vida toda para ouvir o que Draco acabara de lhe dizer. Em seguida, roçou de leve os dedos numa faixa esverdeada que estava à frente deles.

- É assim que te vejo. Ou talvez você queira ser um tom mais forte... – ela foi andando em direção a outras faixas, mas, antes que pudesse se aproximar delas, foi drasticamente virada por Draco.

- O tom que você escolheu é... Perfeito – sorriu mecanicamente, se afastando um pouco para observar as curvas da garota, coisa que nunca havia parado para ver tão detalhadamente.

Era uma ninfa. Uma bela e graciosa ninfa virginal ali, a poucos centímetros dele. Não podia crer que um ser tão bizarro como Xenofílio pôde esculpir tal obra. E, mesmo que tivesse sido, a personalidade e o jeito da filha, estes com certeza não eram méritos dele. Como poderiam ser?

- Draco... – começou ela, virando-se para o rapaz, a mão esquerda comprimida contra o peito – Você ainda não...

Ele agora observava os lábios de Luna. Nunca os achara tão suculentos e atraentes quanto naquele momento, e sua luxúria juvenil não o permitiu ouvir o restante da frase. Puxando-a pela nuca e pela cintura, deu-lhe um intenso beijo. Mas seu desejo não se saciaria com somente aquilo.

E foi assim que tudo aconteceu.


	11. Escape

Capítulo 10 – Escape

Mesmo que de modo um tanto quanto áspero, Draco puxou o corpo da garota para perto de si. Sua pequena deusa byroniana só despertava mais e mais a sede carnal que nele havia e este, a todo custo, tentava controlá-la; mas era em vão.

Luna acariciava com a ponta de seus dedos de menina as costas dele, com a delicadeza de uma fada. A mesma delicadeza que ninguém ousou dispersar nele.

Mas não havia tempo para lamentar o passado, para lembrar-se de responsabilidades, frustrações, nada... Havia só ela, angelical, e tudo o que ele, seduzido, queria fazer com ela. Era uma sensação tão quente, tão boa... Ao contrário de todas as vezes que esteve com Pansy, desta vez ele sentia-se aceito e compreendido. Todas essas sensações permeavam uma mente já intoxicada por problemas que nem eram de sua responsabilidade e, mesmo assim, todos pareciam desaparecer...

Ela, por outro lado, sentia um sentimento crescente dentro de si, que não sabia descrever muito menos classificar. Só sabia que aquilo traria suas respostas.

Era um calor encantado com pitadas de ansiedade e desconhecimento. A sensação que agora percorria seu corpo era doce, sutil e, ao mesmo tempo, brusca e sedenta por uma continuidade. Mesmo assim, se sentia tão perdida naquilo. Era como se tivesse acabado de morder sua maçã pecaminosa e ratificado seu contrato com o mundano. Mas como pode uma criatura tão pura se desvincular tão rapidamente de sua aura celestial? Era difícil para ela saber o que fazer.

Ele sentia a injeção de conforto para aquela noite. Não demoraria muito até a invasão dos Comensais, e ele teria de representar a lealdade Malfoy em plena Hogwarts. Poderia finalmente calar a todos que o subestimaram ou desacreditaram, e exaltar a nobreza da qual tanto se orgulhava desde que nasceu. Tudo isso o engrandecia, todavia, parte de si ainda estava incrédula com tudo aquilo. Estava mesmo acontecendo. E esses acontecimentos traziam com eles um medo, minúsculo, porém constante, que atordoara muitas das noites de Draco. Até sentir aquelas mãos de veludo.

Ele escorregou as mãos por debaixo da camisa de Luna, apreciando demoradamente cada pequena parte da pele macia que ali havia. Uma mão subia para as costas da garota, enquanto a outra se assegurava que ela não sairia de perto dele.

Luna corou. Ali estavam os dois, emaranhados entre si, corpos e cores em sintonia e, mesmo nunca tendo lido nada sobre aquilo, era certo que o novo não lhe desconfortava. Sentia-se tão amparada e tão... Viva. Sim, viva. Como nas manhãs alaranjadas em seu quarto ou as perseguições aos gnomos de seu jardim, mas muito melhor. Era a soma de todas essas sensações boas e muitas outras que nunca vivenciara, mas sabia que estavam ali. E isso tudo fez com que guiasse os dois, a passos lentos, para a cama.

Deslizando os dedos para a cintura de Luna, ele a debruçou aos poucos na cama, apoiando-se na mesma com o joelho direito. Dando uma lambida de leve na orelha dela, sussurrou-lhe uma última vez:

- Você provará do melhor que a família Malfoy tem a oferecer...

Ela riu-se, baixinho:

- Responder perguntas?

Tomando aquilo como um sinal para prosseguir, ele se apressou em livrá-la de sua gravata corvinal, e começou por desabotoar a camisa logo abaixo, as mãos um pouco inseguras. Por mais que se gabasse de tamanhas façanhas sexuais, nunca havia tocado numa mulher daquela forma. Seu único objeto de prazer fora Pansy e, contudo, nunca desfrutara de todo o potencial que a sonserina lhe deixara disponível. Suas preocupações eram outras, muito além do "tocar alguém" e do "ser tocado". E Pansy nunca as entenderia. Por mais piedade que pudesse apresentar, por mais serventia que pudesse dispor, ela jamais soube o que ser filho de hereges do Lorde era. A cruz de duas gerações que ele carregou como pingente agora se transformara em estigma, fundo em suas carnes frontais que agora se encontravam descobertas pelas mãos de Luna. Seria ela a única a encontrar dentro dele aquela marca negra clandestina?

Ela tocou o peito de Draco com as mãos. Podia sentir o homem que ele era ali, contido numa algibeira rubra que ele mesmo criou para confinar seus demônios, suas angústias, as falhas de sua muralha de orgulho. Ela viu todas aquelas coisas naqueles olhos difusos que ele nunca conseguiu esconder, e decidiu por libertá-las todas naquela noite. Decidiu por se tornar uma só com ele. Tendo feito sua escolha, beijou carinhosamente o peito nu do garoto.

Ele estava com as mãos pousadas na saia de Luna, incerto sobre a idéia de tirá-la, quando sentiu aquilo... Sabia muito bem o que era o Beijo do Dementador e seus efeitos, mas nunca tivera a chance de sentir _aquele_ beijo. Não havia mais porque se desesperar com nada nem ninguém, porque aquele pequeno ato vindo dela selou um contrato com sua confiança, dando-lhe a certeza de um porto seguro concedido por mais alguns minutos.

Uma coreografia voluptuosa começou a ser composta naquela pequena cama, antes solitária. Eram dois corpos sóbrios à luz pálida que iluminava as cores daquele quarto. Duas cabeleiras louras muito próximas, lutando para se despir sem perder a elegância dos movimentos que regiam. Eram virgens que se enganavam de amantes muito bem.

Ela mordeu-lhe superficialmente o pescoço; ele gemeu contido. Ela gostou e fez denovo, levando-o a acariciar os pequenos seios que até a pouco estavam comprimidos contra ele. Mesmo pequenos, eram tecidos com o mais fino fio que pode haver. Era uma seda pagã que agora os cobria, junta ao pigmento rosado que os tingia delicadamente. Ela sentiu vontade de recuar por um momento. A vergonha de ter suas asas cortadas em frente à serpente do Éden era o que lhe afligia, e ele tratou de demonstrar que era sua vez de abrir as asas.

As carícias aumentando por parte de ambos, entraram em sincronia total.

Ela nunca fora tocada, mas o medo que sua virgindade emanava para si fora substituído por uma sensação crescente de estar envolvida totalmente com ele. De repente, toda a necessidade de insistir em sua pergunta para Draco se foi, e todas as respostas começaram a emergir, como um gêiser traduzido não em palavras, mas em jatos de cores, emoções e lembranças. Ela sabia agora como seria ser um. Um véu azul celeste translúcido caía sobre suas conclusões, esculpindo-as conforme as brisas de sua mente iam e vinham, e ela não pôde mais se conter em felicidade.

Logo, seu corpo não era meramente violado por Draco, mas permeado por novos arrepios e ondas de calor. Ele semeava o corpo de Luna com uma sensação nova e melhor a cada aproximação que dava e ela, grata, demonstrava com onomatopéias simplórias e discretas, mas cabíveis à situação.

Ele sentiu-se cheio de si. Mais do que nunca, sua virilidade pôde ser confirmada naquele ato, e ele não pretendia ceder em momento algum. O desejo antes insaciável, agora transbordava por entre seus nervos, banhando cada membro frio de seu ser. Mesmo com aquela vontade animalesca, algo nele o ajustava à pequena menina de neve que o tinha entre as pernas, regrando seu ritmo, e ele já sabia o que era. Não eram aqueles olhos, belos vitrais de uma alma translúcida, antes motivo para temer-se nas noites longas. Não. Era o conforto que sentira naqueles braços, o deleite que provara naquelas coxas, e a compreensão que o consolara naqueles modestos seios. Seu sangue impuro pouco o importava naquele momento, porque sua tez era a mesma que a dele, a mesma da nobreza que ele tanto se gabou possuir. Ele não pôde mais se conter em felicidade. Seria seu toque final.

Chegaram ao ápice do momento juntos e, logo após, deitaram por alguns momentos, apreciando a brancura de suas silhuetas à luz do luar, levemente corados com o reflexo das muitas fitas coloridas ali expostas. Como num sonho...

As nuvens formavam belas silhuetas no céu escuro, e a Lua reforçava suas nuances. Mas algo fez com que Draco acordasse.


	12. All We Know Is Falling

Capítulo 11 – All We Know Is Falling.

Imediatamente, as nuvens que vira na noite que os banhava lembraram-no de seu dever, do porquê de estar ali, naquele momento. Os Comensais precisavam da Sala Precisa vazia para poderem se deslocar para lá através do armário que Draco estivera arrumando e, se os dois estivessem ali, seria impossível utilizar tal artefato.

Não podia mais arriscar nem a sua honra nem a garota que se encontrava desnuda, acariciando seus desarrumados cabelos acinzentados.

- Luna, temos de sair daqui... – disse, levantando-se e vestindo um tanto quanto rápido suas roupas.

- O que houve? – a garota ainda estava um pouco em transe com tudo aquilo, mas tratou de se vestir. Sentia que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

- Esse tempo todo... Ah, não importa. Quero que me prometa que não vai se meter a dar uma de Potter. Não posso garantir nada a você se fizer isso...

- Não entendo... Diz que não devo começar a imitar ele? Mas... Eu sou eu. Não tenho porque fazer isso. – dizia, terminando de vestir a saia e a meia calça azul clara, que realçava seus olhos para o garoto. Este deu uma longa pausa, aproximou-se bruscamente da menina, agora já vestindo a camisa, e deu-lhe um longo e terno beijo na testa.

- Quando sairmos daqui, você vai direto para a Torre da Corvinal, entendeu?

Ela questionou-o com o olhar ingênuo, porém incisivo. O que queria dizer com aquilo? Seria ele mais sensitivo que ela e, tendo então detectado algum mal que os atordoaria ali, estava se precavendo com tal ordem? Talvez... Ou então, a fivela que deixara com ele fora eficaz como prevera, aguçando-o para sinais subentendidos no ambiente.

Mas não houve tempo para uma resposta. De repente, tudo ficou preto e branco e, como um papel queimando, a Sala foi se dissolvendo aos poucos, forçando os dois a correr em direção à porta.

Logo, foram cuspidos pela Sala Precisa para o corredor, agora iluminado por algumas poucas velas ali acesas.

Ambos caíram com uma pancada no chão, mas Draco teve a sorte de ter a queda amortecida por uma armadura que ali estava. Já Luna, esta tivera o infortúnio de se chocar de costas com a parede. Ele olhou para a garota, que agora estava desacordada e levemente ralada pelo áspero material do qual eram feitas as paredes de Hogwarts. Cerrou os olhos por um momento, enfrentando toda a agonia que aos poucos ia retornando ao seu velho casebre, dentro dele. Ele a pegou nos braços, ajeitando-a de forma que ficasse deitada sobre a armadura que ele havia derrubado:

- Espero que você saiba que nunca mais nos tocaremos... Não enquanto algumas coisas interferirem no mundo bruxo, então... Só posso te garantir que, mesmo que seja capturada, morta não será. Adeus, Luna Lovegood.

Dando um último beijo nos lábios da menina para certificar-se que esta ainda respirava, Draco ergueu-se e, então, a ponta de um pequeno objeto amarelo e trincado enganchou numa aresta da armadura, fazendo-o cair para trás no mesmo momento que alguns Comensais saíram daquela porta.

Sendo pego por um deles, exclamou:

- Lovegood nojenta! Achou que poderia me pegar? – tentou se recompor com as próprias mãos, como se desprezasse o auxílio que o Comensal lhe prestou.

- Draco? Porque ainda está aqui? – estranhou o Comensal, ignorando o ato arrogante da parte do garoto.

- Esse verme achou de me seguir, e quase me pegou desprevenido. Mas, como sabem, não seria uma excêntrica como a Lovegood que me faria de trouxa no momento final, certo? – limpou as vestes com as mãos, como quem tira pêlos de gato da roupa.

- Hahaha... Esses protótipos de gente são muito divertidos, sabe? Acham mesmo que podem ser bruxos algum dia.

- Bobagem... – respondeu outro Comensal – Mas chega disso. Não deixaremos que essa imunda atrapalhe nossos planos.

- Claro que não. E escute aqui – disse o primeiro Comensal, aproximando-se de Draco – Não somos sua escolta, mas o Lorde exige que seja você quem vai matar Dumbledore, entendeu? Você não chega a ser nem um Comensal ainda, e espero que saiba que ser um Malfoy não significa nada para nós. Agora, vamos assegurar que você chegue a seu objetivo o mais rápido possível, mas não se esqueça do que eu disse. Não estamos te fazendo um favor.

Draco olhou-o com extrema repulsa, mas sabia que faria todos daquela plebe medíocre que se denominava "leal" a Voldemort serem silenciados por sua família novamente, e muito em breve.

- E porque perde seu tempo aqui? Por acaso eu deveria me afogar em lágrimas com seu discurso filantrópico? – satirizou Draco – Vou terminar de cuidar dessa criatura para que não acorde tão cedo...

Os Comensais entreolharam-se, e um deles balbuciou algo como "Agora são necrófilos também?". Mas Draco não ouviu nada além de seus passos se distanciando, com alguns risos de escárnio. Pouco importavam a ele, na verdade.

Sabia que cuspiria neles um dia, assim como estavam cuspindo nele. E não tinha pressa para fazer isso, pois saborearia cada momento de sua vingança.

Olhou para Luna, indefesa e, em seguida, para a fivela, agora caída entre uma articulação da armadura. Olhou novamente para o fim do corredor e, vendo-se sozinho, apanhou a fivela, já bastante avariada.

Desde o dia que ganhara tal adereço, ele inconscientemente continuou carregando-o, trocando-o de bolso sempre que trocava de vestimenta. Sabia que seu primeiro intuito fora se livrar daquilo, mas nunca conseguira... E a imagem de Luna perdida em seus sonhos, ali, no meio daquela guerra que acabara de começar, lhe dizia que não poderia fazer tal coisa. Apertou o restante do objeto contra o peito e, em seguida, guardou-o no bolso novamente, com uma pequena reverência para a garota. Ergueu o perfil com um semblante decidido e petulante e seguiu andando.

Era sua hora.


End file.
